


Nothing's Changed

by zekewastaken



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, minnie won't stand for self-invalidation, they get a little deep about how they feel, yuqi and minnie spend some alone time together, yuqi gets a bit emo because they're not as close as they used to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zekewastaken/pseuds/zekewastaken
Summary: Minnie has to acknowledge her feelings for a certain Han girl.
Relationships: Song Yuqi/Minnie Nicha Yontararak
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	Nothing's Changed

Minnie’s eyes flutter open at the sound of an alarm clock going off beside her, and she stretches her arms above the headboard while letting out a yawn. She grabbed her phone to shut off the noise before slowly climbing out of bed, doing a couple more stretches now that she’s wide-awake.

In the hallway, Soyeon had also woken up and was already on her way to make coffee. The leader greets her unnie with a soft _“morning”_ as she cutely rubbed the sleep from her tired eyes.

“Soojin told me that she and the others would be having breakfast here.” Soyeon informed the older girl when she passed by.

“Alright. Is Yuqi awake?”

A shake of the head. “Still asleep. She stayed up late playing PUBG with Shuhua, apparently. Soojin found it easier to wake up Miyeon-unnie rather than our maknae.”

Aish, these kids…

Minnie rolled her eyes, but didn’t suppress her amused grin. “They’ve been pretty busy, so we can let it slide for now. I’ll go check on the little energy ball.”

Soyeon gave her a thumbs up before slinking away into the kitchen for her daily caffeine fix. Minnie headed towards the Han girl’s room and carefully opened the door, peeking inside the dim room where she found Yuqi. Fast asleep under the covers like expected. Quietly, she tip-toed in and shut the door behind her before seating herself on the edge of Yuqi’s bed.

It’s moments like these wherein Minnie gets to really appreciate the sleeping form of their second youngest. Yuqi looked so contented and peaceful in this state, curled up while hugging her precious giraffe toy in her arms. Pure, innocent, and downright wholesome.

_Cute._

She gently tucked a few strands of chestnut hair behind Yuqi’s ear and allowed her long fingers to trail down the side of her face. Caressing her cheek with the pad of her thumb, then tracing the length of her jawline in delicate strokes. Somehow, she let her fingertips go as far as to graze over those full lips she adored very much. They felt soft… and silky. Just like she imagined them to be. On one too many occasions, for that matter.

(Yuqi doesn’t need to know about it, though.)

“Yuqi-ah…” She whispered, lightly nudging the younger’s shoulder.

Yuqi scrunched her brows together in a slight frown. “… Hmm?” She mumbled, hugging the giraffe closer to her as she pressed her face into the pillow. For an energy pill, she can be pretty lazy in the morning.

“Soyeon said the others would be coming here for breakfast. You need to wake up now.”

The girl only hummed as a reply, far too sleepy to even open her eyes. Minnie sighed and decided to shake her awake, but a hand unexpectedly latched onto her wrist and yanked the surprised Thai forward. A small yelp escaped her lips just as she landed right beside Yuqi, their faces leaning dangerously near one another.

Minnie’s breath caught in her throat as she stared with wide eyes. That oh, so familiar blush creeping into her cheeks at their sudden proximity.

“Y–Yuqi…?”

She doesn’t say anything. Merely tossing her giraffe toy behind her (to the other’s shock) and taking Minnie in its place, her arms finding their way around the older girl’s form and pulling her up against her frame.

_Holy shit._

Her heart pounded loudly in her chest. She’s thankful Yuqi couldn’t hear it, but it felt like it was ready to burst soon. Especially when Yuqi tightened her embrace and buried her nose into Minnie’s jet-black hair.

“Your hair smells nice.” She mumbled over her scalp. “Sorta reminds me of cinnamon.”

Minnie hid her burning face in the crook of Yuqi’s neck. “Thanks…”

Now Minnie has always been an affectionate person. She isn’t the type to withhold herself from showering her members with love through hugs and hand-holding. Even the occasional cuddle. Same goes for Yuqi, except she tends to be a lot bolder in her actions towards the Thai. Such as openly kissing her cheek during that one Vlive they did together for her birthday. Minnie became really shy after that, and seeing Yuqi’s triumphant grin didn’t help her case either.

“W–We still have to get up, y’know?”

“Five more minutes. Just stay with me.” Was all Yuqi told her as she adjusted their position on her bed.

Minnie grew flustered at the request. “But, what about the girls?” She murmured into her neck, lips brushing softly against the smooth skin.

“They can go ahead, ‘is fine…”

Yuqi then proceeded to comb a hand through her long hair, fingers threading gently between the dark tresses as the other hand rubbed slow circles into her lower back. The repeated ministrations made her drowsy, and Minnie couldn’t help relaxing under the soothing touches as she sighed blissfully. Unaware of the tiny smile Yuqi wore at her reaction.

“Sleep, unnie.” The younger encouraged her while caressing the back of her head and scratching it lightly with her fingernails. Yuqi was petting her. It felt a bit strange, yet… oddly comforting. Something Minnie could get used to.

_I wouldn’t mind falling asleep like this every night._

“Okay.”

Minnie got comfortable and threw her free arm over Yuqi’s waist while keeping the other wrapped around her abdomen, cuddling up against the Han girl as she closed her eyes. The last thing she remembered in that moment is feeling a pair of lips kissing the top of her head.

“Sweet dreams…”

**×××××**

Soyeon doesn’t know what the hell happened to her two dormmates. All she knows is that Minnie left to wake Yuqi up, and now both haven’t gone out of the room in the past twenty minutes!

“Geez, what are they doing in there?” The leader muttered to herself while taking a long, scalding sip of her freshly-brewed coffee. Courtesy of the new coffee machine their manager gifted to them after they moved dorms, mainly to satiate Soyeon’s caffeine addiction.

Soojin would probably whack her on the head with a spatula for consuming it without eating first.

_“Drinking coffee on an empty stomach gives you indigestion, Soyeon! Are you trying to land yourself in the hospital?!”_ The dancer would say, and she _does_ actually listen to her. Sometimes.

_Soojin is only looking out for your health. You should be thankful._

Of course, she _is_ thankful for her girlfriend’s concern. Soyeon just tends to be as painfully stubborn as Yuqi.

Speaking of, she should definitely check on those two.

Soyeon set her mug down and hopped off the barstool, walking towards Yuqi’s bedroom to see if they were even alive. What could’ve possibly happened for them to be taking this long to get out?

“Yah, what’re you guys—Oh.”

Soyeon was shocked to find her two members sleeping together on the bed. Cuddling each other with Yuqi holding the older girl so intimately close, and Minnie resting in her embrace with her head nestled under the younger’s chin. They looked so… peaceful. It’d be a shame for her to ruin the serenity this early in the morning.

(If you still consider 10am early, but it kinda is.)

Smiling fondly, Soyeon let them be and closed the door. She’ll just tell the others to save them their breakfast for later when they do eventually wake up. And maybe keep the T&J duo from making too much noise that might disturb them. The last thing Soyeon wants is for a grumpy Yuqi to be added into the already-chaotic mix.

As the leader, she _did_ promise their manager they wouldn’t break another chair this time around.

**×××××**

Later in the afternoon, Yuqi finally woke up and opened her eyes to see Minnie clinging onto her body like a koala. One leg draped over her own and her head still tucked under her chin. Her soft snoring blew light brushes of air against her neck. Which made her feel ticklish, but she dared not to squirm for the Thai’s sake. She looked so cute, Yuqi just didn’t have the heart to wake her up.

Not that she needed to. Because Minnie started to rouse herself and slowly peeled her face away from the younger’s neck to rub at her eyes.

“Morning, unnie.”

Minnie shuddered at the deep rumbling in her voice. Yuqi’s voice is usually low and even, but now it was rich and husky. It sounded deeper… and calming. The rough edge made her normal, velvety tenor voice even more attractive.

“Good morning.” Minnie stretched her limbs a little. It took her a while to realize the evocative position they were in and let out a squeak as she tried to put some distance between them, yet ended up almost falling off the bed—had Yuqi not grabbed her in time.

“Leaving so soon? And I thought we were getting closer.” The smug Han girl teased with a frustrating wiggle of her eyebrows. Minnie was torn between screaming internally, or smacking Yuqi upside her adorable head.

“Don’t get fresh with me, brat.” Minnie grumbled with a pout of her lips. “Just so you know, I’m hungry.”

“Why didn’t you eat then?”

“Because a certain someone was too clingy and wanted me to stay with her!”

Yuqi laughed heartily. “Right, my bad. We can still eat breakfast together.”

They got off the bed and Yuqi stretched her arms over her head to work out the kinks in her back and shoulders. Minnie tried not to gawk at the younger’s body as her shirt rode up, flashing her toned stomach for a good couple of seconds before disappearing behind the cloth.

“After you.” Yuqi gestured out the door, holding it open while bowing exaggeratedly.

Minnie chuckled at the valiant display. “Wow, such a gentlewoman~” She teased.

“Only for you, unnie.” The small wink Yuqi threw her way made her heart skip a beat, but she shook her head and smiled appreciatively.

While the members were nowhere to be seen, Soyeon had messaged Yuqi about them leaving to go grocery shopping after Soojin cooked up everything to satisfy Shuhua’s seemingly-endless cravings. The other members did save their breakfast share on the dining table and covered the plates with plastic lids to keep the food fresh for them. Pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs (per Miyeon’s request), and toast. A simple American-style breakfast.

The two ate in relative silence, but with a few small talks and some more laughing from both sides when Yuqi cracked a joke. Being around the second youngest always felt refreshing. The atmosphere was light and carefree, just like the person who initiated it. No wonder Yuqi is called the mood-maker of the group.

“You have some ketchup over here.” Minnie pointed at the little stain beside Yuqi’s (tempting) lips.

“Clean it for me?” She batted her eyes, and the older girl almost stabbed her with a fork. “Please, unnie~?”

“You’re lucky you’re cute.” Minnie didn’t hesitate to grab a piece of tissue and wipe her face clean. “This kid, I swear…”

“Oh, please. You love this kid.”

She’s totally _not_ blushing right now. “Say what you want.”

“Love you too, unnie.”

Had Yuqi not looked away sooner, then she would’ve noticed how Minnie flinched after hearing that.

_I love you’s_ weren’t alien to them. They often relayed it to each other as off-handed remarks from time-to-time. Something that just came out of repetitive habit, but not lacking in its sentiment. Nowadays, they like to joke about hating one another and loving the other members more, although they’re both still well-aware of the underlying meaning to their words. A mutual understanding that is exclusive only to them.

But, why does Yuqi saying _“I love you”_ now feel so… different?

_Don’t dwell on it too much, Minnie._

A fork comes into her view with a piece of syrup-covered pancake stuck to it. Gazing to her left, she found Yuqi grinning cheekily at her. “Say, ahhh…”

Rolling her eyes playfully, Minnie decided to entertain the younger girl and did what was asked. The fluffy pancake seemed to melt in her mouth. From there, Yuqi would randomly feed her parts of her own food despite Minnie having her perfectly-fine breakfast in front of her. She was initially worried about eating off Yuqi’s plate, knowing very well that the latter ate almost as much as Shuhua. However, Yuqi insisted it was fine and she wasn’t hungry.

Heat crept back into her cheeks upon making eye-contact with Yuqi’s brown orbs staring at her like she’s the most interesting thing to exist since sliced bread. It felt flattering, but her nerves were getting restless under the weight of her eyes. Even so, she couldn’t look away from them as Yuqi fed her the last slice of bacon on her plate.

_What’s happening to me?_

Maybe it’s because Minnie, as much as she tries to deny it, has been harboring a crush on their second youngest for quite some time now. She has yet to fully acknowledge and accept the truth, mainly due to her fear of what it could entail. Liking Yuqi didn’t scare her, but the thought of ruining their friendship did.

In all honesty, Minnie refused to confront her feelings for Yuqi head-on. She’s inexperienced when it comes to romance, and the emotions it brought felt foreign to her. It wasn’t unwelcomed. Rather, it was unsettling… and scary.

After finishing their meal, Minnie offered to clean the dishes (mostly to distract herself from her thoughts) and put Yuqi in charge of clearing the table. They went through their tasks diligently, with the Thai humming a preppy tune while she worked. As she was scrubbing at a particularly stubborn stain, she suddenly felt arms looping around her waist and a head propping itself atop her shoulder. The tips of her ears turned red almost instantly.

“Yuqi-ah, w–what are you doing?” She stuttered when Yuqi pressed their cheeks together.

“Dunno.” Minnie felt her shrug. “I just want to be close to you.”

_Ba-dump. Ba-dump._ “… Do you really expect me to wash the dishes like this?”

“Yes.”

Yuqi sounded so pleased with herself, that Minnie chose to just let it slide (again) and not-so-begrudgingly resumed her task with butterflies in her stomach. Dammit, she’s already _full._ Thanks a lot, Song Yuqi.

Even though her heart was running 90 fucking miles per hour, Minnie easily grew comfortable in Yuqi’s embrace. How could she not, when the younger girl held her as if she might break any second? Delicate and careful, yet firm and secure. The Thai normally isn’t fond of being treated like she’s made of glass and paper (she’s a strong, independent woman, thank you very much), but she can’t oppose to the fact that she feels safe around Yuqi. Especially in this kind of position.

From an outsider’s perspective, they seem like any normal couple living a domestic life in their current state. Another typical day in the household, with one standing by the sink and doing the dishes while the other stood behind and wrapped them in a back hug.

The thought of it made her smile. _That’s actually really nice…_

But is Minnie ready to confess her feelings?

Before she could find her answer, Yuqi let out a sigh and leaned further into her. “I miss this.” She mumbled quietly, arms tightening around Minnie as she spoke. “We haven’t spent much time together lately.”

Her tone had a hint of longing behind it, and Minnie was quick to set aside the rest of their dirty plates in order to give the Han girl her full attention. She turned to face Yuqi and felt her chest ache at the sight of those vibrant, brown eyes staring back at her with uninhibited sadness. Yuqi’s the type of person to wear her emotions on her sleeve, so reading her was like skimming through an open book.

She’s right, though. Moments like these were rare and far in-between because of their schedules being jam-packed with multiple guest appearances, award show performances, fan-meetings, and now the preparation of their upcoming world tour. There was barely any free time to relax and unwind, even during the weekends. It’s only after seeing how fatigued the girls have become that the agency granted them an off-day to rejuvenate themselves.

“Hey…” Minnie placed her hands on the other’s shoulders and smiled comfortingly. “I know we’ve been pretty busy these past couple of weeks. But once it’s all over, we can hang out and do whatever we want. Okay?”

Deep inside, the Thai wanted to slap herself.

_Way to be reassuring, Kim Minnie. That was terrible!_

By some miracle, she managed to ease a bit of the stress Yuqi carried around with her. Save for the frown marring her (otherwise) adorable baby-face. “Yeah, but… that isn’t what’s bothering me the most right now.”

“What is it then?”

Minnie was not prepared for what she had to say next.

“We’re not as close as we used to be, unnie.”

The Thai fell silent. Her voice seemed to have left her as soon as she took in the weight of Yuqi’s words. The somber expression on the younger’s face pained her enough to feel her heart cracking at the sight. She isn’t used to seeing the bubbly girl acting so out of her element. Smile gone, and the spark in her eyes dying along with it.

Minnie realized then that she didn’t like that look. Not one bit.

“Yuqi-ah…”

“Maybe I’m just overthinking it, y’know? Like you said, we’ve been pretty busy a lot.” Yuqi laughed, but it was hollow and void of any real humor. “Even so, it feels as if we’re becoming distant. I know we have our own, personal lives beyond work, and other people to be spending time with outside of the group. But…”

Her gaze shifted elsewhere, purposely avoiding Minnie’s eyes due to her shame.

“I missed the times when it was just… _us._ I remember we used to go shopping during our breaks, and then we’d either watch a movie, or eat at random places before going around Seoul and taking a bunch of pictures to the point we’d forget how long we’ve been out. Everyone back home is wondering where the hell we went, and Soyeon-unnie would go on a rant about the importance of telling them our whereabouts in case we ever go missing. Crazy stuff, but that’s her way of showing she cares.”

The absurdity in her last statement got Yuqi smiling a little, which Minnie copied because it’s such a “Soyeon-thing” to expect from their tiny leader. The memory of what things used to be back then made her feel melancholic. It’s been so long since they’ve last done these sorts of activities together, yet it took Yuqi bringing the topic up for Minnie to see how much it’s eating away at the younger’s conscience.

Guilt weaved its way into her mind. Was she really this ignorant to not have noticed Yuqi’s silent plights? Her yearning, her desire to bring back the good, old times that were once filled with laughter and polaroid notes hiding away secret messages behind their joyful smiles?

Was she that horrible of a friend, of an unnie, to have turned the blind eye just because she failed to look beyond that fabricated smile Yuqi wore to cover up her emotions?

These musings left a bitter taste in Minnie’s mouth.

“I miss all that. I miss us, and I miss _you.”_ Yuqi continued from there. “It sounds super freaking cheesy, but it’s the truth. I don’t think I was ever this brutally honest with anyone before, and it’s kinda unnerving.”

She laughed again. This time, it was forced in order to push away the impending awkwardness. “God, forget what I said. I probably sound too needy and emotional. Sorry for the dampening the mood, unnie. And for possibly coming off as selfish.”

“I don’t think you’re selfish.”

Minnie argued, her tone set and unflinching. A resolute determination had settled over her features as she locked eyes with Yuqi, who almost shrunk back under the fierce intensity of her glare. She softened her gaze when the Han girl tensed up in her hold, and loosened some of the grip she had on her shoulders. There was no need to make Yuqi any more uncomfortable with the situation than she already is.

“Yuqi, I’m so sorry for not realizing this sooner. I just… I didn’t think it would bother you this much, and I feel like a _horrible_ unnie for not taking care of her dongsaeng. I’m so used to you being happy and cheerful all the time, I forget that you’re also capable of feeling sad or lonely.”

Without missing a beat, Minnie cupped Yuqi’s face in her hands. Gentle, but firm. The Thai will _not_ stand for her invalidating her own feelings the way she did and perceiving her troubles like it’s insignificant. Whatever affects her, affects Minnie as well.

“Didn’t we promise we’d tell these things to each other?”

A meek nod.

“We’re best friends, Yuqi. I don’t want you keeping all your problems to yourself just because you’re worried it might _‘ruin the mood’_ per se. Your feelings… they, they matter to me.” Minnie sputtered accidentally, and she cursed herself for saying that aloud.

Ah, screw it. She’ll chastise herself later. Right now, Yuqi is her utmost priority.

“So, please don’t invalidate yourself. Alright?”

She gulped, averting her gaze to the side after that small slip of the tongue. _Dammit._ “Even though we haven’t spent much time together these past couple of months, I want you to know that you’re still important to me... A–And I don’t value you any less after this.”

Minnie concluded her speech and nervously waited for the response. Yuqi had been awfully quiet throughout, that the Thai grew anxious with every passing second in this excruciating silence. She was about to retract her hands from the younger’s face—only to feel a smaller pair holding them in place.

“Thank you.” Came the simple, yet earnest reply from a sniveling Yuqi, who was desperately trying to blink back her tears as she stared at Minnie with such heartfelt appreciation and gratitude for everything the older girl said. It felt as if a huge weight was suddenly lifted off her shoulders because of it.

This is _exactly_ what Yuqi needed to hear. Reassurance and validation.

“Not just for understanding, but for choosing to listen without any judgement. It’s sometimes hard for me to open up because I don’t want to seem petty, or overly-sensitive. But when I’m with you, I can speak my mind and not worry so much about how you’ll react.”

Yuqi then pressed her cheek into one of Minnie’s larger, much warmer hands still cradling her face. “You always know what to say in times like these, and I’m thankful to have you around for that. Every time I have my doubts or insecurities, I can always rely on you to keep me grounded. I don’t think I would’ve made it this far without you, unnie… and the other members too, of course.”

Minnie was at a loss of words. “Yuqi-ah, I…”

She could feel her own eyes watering at the honest sincerity in Yuqi’s voice. And those soft, brown irises held nothing else, but pure, unadulterated love towards her.

Could it be, perhaps…?

“Sorry for being all mushy today. I’ve been wanting to say this for a long time now.” Yuqi rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly and smiled. Curving her eyes into adorable, little crescents that got Minnie’s heart floored.

“Yuqi.”

“Yeah, unnie?”

“I really want to kiss you right now.”

That’s when Yuqi laughed. Genuine, and filled with joyous mirth. She hugged Minnie by her waist and gently pulled the older girl close until their faces were just inches apart, their warm breaths fanning against each other as Yuqi closed her eyes and slowly leaned in. Minnie followed suit and met her in-between, finally locking their lips together in a kiss she thought was only possible in her dreams (yes, she dreamt about this scenario one too many times before).

She immediately sighed into the younger’s mouth while curling her fingers around the sides of her jaw to effectively lock Yuqi in place. The sweet, delicious contact of their lips has Minnie melting like butter in her arms. Before they even knew it, they’ve already found a rhythm that feels just about right and natural for them. A steady pace they could both keep up with. Not too insipid, but not overwhelming either.

They plant a few, tender pecks in the middle of their heated exchange as Yuqi trapped the Thai between her body and the edge of the countertop next to them. Their lungs practically gasping for air by the time they pull apart, panting in faint, shortened breaths as they rested their foreheads together.

Minnie hooked her arms around Yuqi’s neck and allowed her hands to dangle limply in the air while trying to find her voice. The Han girl must’ve sucked it out during their kiss. She isn’t complaining, though.

“That was…” Minnie tried to speak, but ended up failing because of how glazed over her mind had become.

“Hot?” Yuqi added on her behalf. That cheeky, yet infuriatingly charming grin weaseling its way back to her addictive lips.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, Song.”

Minnie pretended to act indifferent, but couldn’t resist her infectious smile and ended up giggling when Yuqi leaned in again to bombard her pretty face with light smooches.

“H–Hey, wait! Don’t—!” She laughed in her (very) weak attempts to push Yuqi’s offending form away from her. Not that she actually put any real effort in doing so, honestly speaking. “Quit it, Yuqi! Y–Yah…! Song Yuqi!”

“Not unless you say that you liked it!”

“Okay, okay! Fine! I liked it! Now please stop~!” Minnie wheezed as her eyes began to tear up. She felt happy, elated, and most of all—her heart was _full._

Satisfied (mainly with herself), Yuqi gave her one last kiss on the tip of her nose and smirked. The Thai almost squealed because of how utterly adorable she looked right now and did her best to avoid pinching the younger’s cheeks until they turned red. “See? Was that so hard?”

Minnie poked the corner of her mouth and pouted. “You’re such a brat sometimes…”

“Ah, yes. But I’m your brat.” Yuqi countered as she tugged her by the waist where her arms were still wrapped around it. In response, Minnie pulled her gently by the neck to bring their faces close.

“My annoying, yet lovable brat.” She murmured against her, brushing their lips together in a way that drove the Han girl crazy. It didn’t take another second for Yuqi to dive in and take those tantalizing lips between her own. Eagerly claiming them (and Minnie) as hers.

“What are we gonna tell the others?” Yuqi had to ask once they broke it off, reverting back to their previous positions after going at it a little harder this time. “Are we like… dating now? Girlfriends?”

The implication about their current relationship status made her heart flutter. _Girlfriend._ Minnie likes the sound of that.

“Yeah. Girlfriends.” She confirmed with a shy smile and blushed at the sight of Yuqi breaking out into a wide grin. Oh, this precious _dork._ “I–I’m sure they’ll figure it out themselves. I doubt it’d take long for either Soojin or Shuhua to catch on, anyway.”

“Especially Shuhua. That kid can be pretty nosy whenever she wants to.”

“You’re just a few months older than her, Yuqi.”

“Excuse me. Those are _very_ important months.”

Minnie rolled her eyes for the third time that morning. “Whatever toots your horn.”

The two smiled at each other before sharing one last, brief kiss, and she happily sank into Yuqi’s warm embrace.

“For now, let’s enjoy the rest of the day while the girls aren’t home.” She mumbled against her lips. Yuqi complied willingly and allowed her to finish cleaning the rest of their dishes so that they could relax in the living room right after.

Lounging side-by-side on the couch, Yuqi flipped through the channels lazily as Minnie leaned beside her with her head resting comfortably in the crook of the younger’s neck. She draped an arm around the Thai’s shoulders, and Minnie unconsciously smiled when she felt Yuqi leave a few kisses on the top of her head.

It’s really no different from how they’d normally spend their time together. For them, it’s just another ordinary day in each other’s company. Only this time, they have a much deeper understanding of their feelings for one another. Their relationship is now stronger, more intimate, and especially sentimental. Minnie isn’t scared anymore.

They’re still the same as before, but just a little closer.

**Author's Note:**

> **Cross-posted from my AFF account.
> 
> Quick and short, cuz my brain is fried and I couldn't think of a proper plot =_=)  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
